A New Family
by AM Inuzuka
Summary: 20 years later, a new evil approaches with that comes a new x men team... Yeah its a bad summary so help me out and review!
1. But Shes Like A Total Babe

**Please read and review with some suggestions and stuff cause i want my story to be pretty good. BTW I don't know who Ray should have a crush/end up with so if anyone wants to help with that then speak up.  
**

**This happens 20 years after the last episode of x men evolution, and it'll get more interesting. The first part is from Logan's point of view**.

**So enjoy! **

* * *

"Mr Xavier, can I stay with you?" I stood behind Charles as the soaking wet red head was barely able to speak, the taxi that sat waiting for her only a few feet away told the whole story.

The rain, the backpack, the salty scent of tears said it all.

For some reason, she had either ran away or one of her parents had kicked her out of the house. Both seemed crazy but one was true.

"Yes of course Rachel, please come in." He answered, then move out of the way while probably mentally telling the taxi driver that he had been paid so no one wouldn't 've t' go out in the rain to pay.

"Theres a room upstairs on the left that you can stay in, I'll introduce you to the students staying here later so get some sleep." He said kindly, knowing that it had been a long drive and she was probably tired, anyone could guess that.

The Xavier mansion, well, the Xavier Institute hadn't changed much in the past 20 years or so since Charles liked everybody to feel like nothin' had changed when a few things had. One bein' that everyone beside Charles an' me had left, Ororo got married to some guy in Africa and had a couple of kids same with Hank but he married a woman, while all the students had graduated an' moved out years ago. Of course they'll come an' visit but they all had lives and stuck to calling along with emailin' and the reunions every summer.

Other then that Charles had picked up a few students along the way. The kids weren't bad, they were always pretty good other then one or two but they'd come around.

Rachel Grey was the daughter of Scott and Jean Summers. When she was around 10 her parents broke up, no one saw it comin' and for a while Jean and Ray stayed at the school, then after a year they left. Last year, Jean became the phoenix then died stoppin' it, so Ray went t' stay with Scott and his girlfriend. The poor kid had it rough, but she was strong so she was able to get though it.

* * *

The next morning was a normal Sunday morning so most of the students were outside before noon, some swimming others just messing around. A few girls were sun bathing till the steel body of Carmen Rasputin blocked the sun and the purple haired girl easily kicked him into the pool causing a large splash.

"Nice one Audrey" the black haired girl said giving high five.

"You're too dangerous for a fourteen year old"

The group continued as Micheal splashed another boy who was already in the pool.

Rachel just stayed in bed, she was tired and had been awake for a few minutes just didn't feel like getting out of bed. Her body had been weak from a long walk last night.

"_Maybe a shower would help"_ she thought as she got up and walked out of the room to the bathroom down the hallway.

"Hey Karsten" a boy said as he stretched, he was a teenager like most of the students. The other boy in the room looked similar to him even if the younger boy had dark red hair while the older boy had blond hair they both had blue eyes which proved that they were siblings.

"Yeah" the older brother named Karsten answered, turning to face his brother as he sat in front of his desk. "Do you know where I left my jeans?" He asked, as he stood in just his boxers.

"In the bathroom I think" he answered, not knowing but taking a decent guess.

He sighed and ran a hand though his hair then back though just to mess his hair up more, before quietly leaving the room for the bathroom, completely unnoticing the person in the shower, he took his jeans and stopped looking at her only to meet her green eyes.

She screamed before throwing a bottle of shampoo followed by a bar of soap. "You pervert!" She yelled, slamming the door in his face.

"Hey! I was just getting my jeans! You don't have t' flip out over it" he yelled at her, glaring at the door for a moment before heading back to his room.

* * *

It wasn't for a few hours later when they met up again.

Charles cleared his throat as the group of 16 people quieted to listen. "I'd like to introduce a new student who will be staying with us for the time." He started, continuing his short speech over the basic rules for classes and such before she told the other students her name. "I'm Rachel Grey but most folks just call me Ray" she said as formally as possible without making sound too over done. Everybody said hi or some form of hello before eating their supper.

"Rachel, this is Karsten Manning, he's in college so you might not see much of him" the young man just shot her a short smile and said "most folks just call me Josh" then went back to his dinner. There was a blank seat next to him meaning that either he was weird and should be avoid or that someone would be sitting there. He was the only to notice that Xavier was introducing them to her as the other students continued to eat.

"Then the pair of twins next to him are Troy and Axel Stones." Both had shoulder length white hair as the one called Troy had a white, tiger like tail while his brother Axel had cat like ears, both wore the same clothes making it difficult to tell the difference unless she looked them in the eye and noticed that Troy had hazel eyes then his brother had blue eyes. The pair didn't seem to notice that she was talking to them and continued their conversation.

"The way to tell the difference between them is that Axel is a straight A student, like the A in Axel, and Troy is doesn't shoot that high, hes kind of lazy" he said, tilting his hand back and forth as he leaned kind of close to her. "When it comes to school but hes awesome at sports." Josh continued, trying to help her remember.

"Audrey Smith is the gal next to you" Josh said getting the girl's attention and she looked at him, confused. "What?" she asked, Audrey had deep purple hair that had a short braided in the back with blue eyes as she was the shortest person at the table. "Nothin' I was telling Ray your name" he answered hearing a "oh" from her followed by a "hi. You can call me Beyond."

"Beyond?"

"My powers are a bit beyond my control" she answered, embarrassed.

"Its okay, I'm still having trouble controlling my powers" Rachel replied.

"Then we'll just hav' t' work together to learn" she said before nudging the girl next to her, "this hottie here is Becca LeBeau. Both her parents were mutants so shes a full blooded mutant too with both her parents' powers" she said causing the girl to faintly blush. The tanned girl named Becca had eyes that were black with red pupils as her hair was long dark brown.

"I know Becca" Rachel said, surprising the other two who were a part of the conversation.

"What" Josh and Audrey said together.

Becca smiled "yeah, ya see Ray's folks were x men like 20 years ago then my folks were x men then too." "So we met when we were little at a reunion here then just started t' hang out more" the two answered.

"You're a full mutant too? No fair" Audrey pouted, sad since both her parents were humans.

Xavier looked at Josh who didn't seem to be very interested in the subject as the three girls were, "Carmen is here also here" Xavier said causing the four to look down at table at the large brown haired, blue eyed, half Russian.

"Carmen's folks were x men!"

The three started back up introducing her to the other students, not making it pass Travis Sommer, the orange haired mutant who sat across from Josh's sister, Claire. Just as the so called pervert entered the room walking down to his seat beside his brother.

"Sorry Mr Xavier" he said, "Its alright Chris, how did it go?"

Rachel looked at the guy next to Josh, she was surprised since he was dressed rather nicely as his hair was gelled back.

"Decent, don't know why dad liked it so much."

Josh glanced at his brother, "its one of those family line things. Grandpa an' his father were into it" he answered, understanding that his brother didn't like it.

"You're the pervert from the bathroom!" Rachel yelled causing most if not all of the students to look at them.

"You're the redhead who threw soap at me!" Chris yelled back, officially having everyone's attention.

"Would've thrown it if you weren't it the bathroom"

"I was getting my jeans!"

"Cause its obvious that you needed them"

He stood up, readying for an attack as she did, "gonna fight me now?"

Flames began to grow from her hands while his hands got a blood red glow of their own.

"Rachel, Chris, stop" Xavier ordered, Chris glanced at him his glow turning down a level while she didn't drop at all. They both had a reason to fight and both just could be the most powerful mutant in the room.

Within the next few seconds Carmen held Rachel back in an head lock after Audrey had sent Chris into the wall behind him with one kick, surprised to see him still standing.

Rachel began to use her powers to push him back, he was able to keep walking due to his own telekinesis.

"You're gonna have to try a lot harder then that" he said harshly.

"Ben! Stop them!" Xavier ordered watching with everyone else, they both fell to the ground. Josh walked over to Rachel to check on her as his sister went to check on their brother.

"Logan, order some pizza for dinner and everyone else please go to your rooms" Xavier said towards them, the students left the room along with Logan as Claire and Josh stayed with Rachel and Chris.

When her eyes opened to Josh, she quickly sat up and hugged him, crying.

"Ray," he said softly as she continued.

"Its alright" he stroked her red hair as she cried, trying to sooth her.

Chris looked at her across the room "did I hurt her that badly?" He asked his older sister who just gave him a warm smile and said "of course not Chris, she was just hurt in other ways."

"I'm sorry again professor" Chris said looking away from his eyes.

"You and Rachel are a lot alike, and one of the reason for that is that you both have more power then you can handle."

Josh glanced at her, asking one question "can you go back to your room?"

She shook her head and he picked her up, planning to just carry her back to his room since he didn't know where her room was. Once there he set her on the bed then sat beside her.

"Any reason why you're crying?" He asked, seeing her nod he asked, "want to talk about it?" She simply shook her head.

He shifted in the bed and softly stroked her hair as he held her with his other arm. "My parents died five years ago. My dad ran a big business, it was something he loved doing. Then my mother would help him or just be his wife, so my siblings and me spent more time with our mother then our father. I asked him why that was once and he said that it was because it didn't matter how much time we spent together since we were still family and he loved us. That had been the last time I ever heard him talk like that other then when he was just about to die."

"What happened?"

"They were shot then poisoned. The killer was never found."

She gripped his shirt as her tears slowed. "My folks broke up when I was ten then I kind of stopped seeing my dad and we moved here, after a year we left for Connecticut where my mom had my little brother. Then she died last year," she cried, her words were squashed together and covered with tears like his shirt.

"Shes probably here, watching you" he said softly, trying to help even though it didn't help much.

* * *

"Why was she crying?" Chris asked Axel(ears) as the two walked down the hallway towards the garage that Monday morning. Axel had a peanut butter sandwich in his mouth as a tan hat was over his head along with his hair being dyed a light brown.

"Her mom died last year then she had to live with her dad an' step mom, but they didn't get along so she ran away." He answered before bitting into the sandwich.

"So she just needed to cry? What a baby" Chris said, just before Troy transported behind them. "Yeah but shes like a total babe" he said causing the other two to lightly smile.


	2. Hey, Ray, your dad's here

* * *

Rachel and Chris sat in front of Xavier's desk as Josh leaned against the wall. They were there because they had gotten in a near fight between each other during the danger room session and one Sunday night during dinner. Their backpacks were beside their seats, Chris' was a dark red messenger bag as hers was a lime green backpack with a few badges sewn on. 

"I've known you two for years so I believe you can handle this," he said pausing. "Rachel is going to switch rooms with Josh for the time."

Josh lightly smiled at the idea, it wasn't bad and it was definitely punishment.

"What?" They both said together.

"Josh has already agreed to it and both of you I can trust to not do what shouldn't be done. No fighting or arguing otherwise I'll have to find some other form of punishment. Possibly something involving you two sharing classes together." He said, causing them to quickly say nearly at the same time "we can behave ourselves."

"Then I'm going to class, you guys need a ride?" Josh asked the two and they both responded with a yes.

"Its better then cleaning the x jet," Chris commented, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah but it has thought to it too" Rachel commented on the idea.

"Hey, Ray, is your dad a mutant?" Chris as, distracted on something else.

"Yeah" she answered, confused.

"Scott?" Logan said as he raised an eye brow at the car.

The dark red car stopped as close as possible to the school before Scott ran to the door. He had aged and was nearing his 40th birthday, while Logan hadn't changed a bit. There was some fuzz on his face as he no longer needed his glasses.

"Logan" he yelled gaining the attention of the group of students outside. "Have you seen Rachel?" He asked, obviously worried about his daughter.

Axel listened as the two talked then transported himself back inside the school then to Rachel and Chris.

"Hey, Ray, your dad's here." He said getting a look from Chris and Josh.

"What does he want?"

"You. He misses you" he answered.

"_Rachel, hes just wants to talk"_

"_Well I don't want to talk to him, I ran away for a reason."_

"Why to you hate him so much?" Chris asked, interested.

"Is it any of your business?"

"No, but you might as well try to get along with him," Chris said as he walked past her with Axel.

When they were far enough away he grabbed Axel's shirt, "take me outside, I got some spying to do" he said harshly, a glare forming before being transported them near a window.

"Thats him," Axel said, scared of Chris. He let go of him and he left as Chris stayed behind for a moment before heading outside.

"I'm afraid she already has decided."

"What happened?" Chris asked, "Scott, this is one of my students, Jason and Eva's son, and Rachel's roommate, Chris." Another day and Scott would've given him a chance, but this day was different.

"This isn't any of your business, so it'd be best if you stayed out of it."

"Shes my teammate now so tell me what happened" he said, trying to keep his cool.

Scott opened his mouth to speak then closed it. Xavier looked between his student and his former student, both still had a few things to learn.

"Chris, please go to school, I need to speak to Scott in private." He looked at Logan, "I believe a few students could use a ride to school." Chris looked at Scott for a moment, a message was being sent both ways. One said "stay out of it" while the other said "shes fine, stop worrying."

He shoved his hands into his jacket's pockets, walking away. Turning up his hearing he could hear Scott and Charles talking.

"Professor Xavier, I need to speak to Rachel. Please"

"If you talk to her now, while she doesn't want to talk then it will do nothing but get her madder."

"_Why don't you just ask whats going on instead of listening in on the conversation?" _

"_Then tell me whats going on, I gotta be able to help somehow, someway."_

"_Scott's girlfriend is going to have a baby and when he told Rachel, she took it hard then she took it even harder when he told her that he was going to marry the woman."_

"_He's marrying her cause he loves her, isn't he?"_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_First its a classic teen thing to do, second he would just not marry her if he was just marrying her for the kid, third he's an x man."_

* * *

Rachel stood behind the wall to look out at her father from the garage. 

"We should get going" Josh said before getting into his dark blue SUV. He looked at her as she was still interested in her father.

"Earth to Ray" Chris yelled at her as he continued into the car.

She shook her head and joined the two inside the car.

Troy teleported himself inside the car beside his brother in back with Ray.

* * *

"My dad won't take care of them and my mom is moving to the mountains, I don't know what to do" Audrey said, explaining what her parents thought of her pets back home as she roller skated to school and Becca walked with her. 

"Did ya think of just givin' them away?" Becca asked, her backpack on one shoulder as she wore a black skirt with a red tank top and a thin button up over, which would match her eyes if they weren't covered by hazel on white contacts that changed her eye color.

"My snake alone would take weeks to find a good home and pet stores don't take very good care of the pets." She answered, her colors were brighter then Becca's as she wore a pink hat that covered her ears as it had fake cat ears sticking out on top. Her faded jeans covered her skate shoes' laces as she wore a long sleeve white shirt with it.

"Most of 'em I've had for years."

"Like that big o' spider, Lloyd?"

"He's not that big."

Becca lightly smiled "unless he shrunk the last time I saw his pic."

"So maybe he is a few sizes too big, he's still small for a camel spider."

"I was talkin' bout that orange an' black spider."

"But he's just a baby"

"But he's the biggest bug ever!"

Audrey sighed before Becca put her arm over her shoulder, "bet the professor would let ya bring 'em here."

"I don't think so" she replied.

"Theres a shed in the woods, we could set it up for 'em"

"You really think that'd work?"

"Yeah, they wouldn't like the plane ride but who does," she said as the two approached the school.

"That snake doesn't eat people, right?" Becca asked, a bit worried about a snake.

"Not as far as I know," she answered, not helping her friend's worry.

* * *

"I can't leave her here" Scott said softly as he sat at a bench near the pond. "Not because this is a bad but because she's my daughter" he continued. 

Xavier glanced at him, "I realize that you have a lot going on at home but you may want to stick around."

"What do you mean?"

"Something is happening, and it might be something that will require more help then the students."

He looked at his old teacher, confused then folded his glasses and placed them in his pockets.

"I guess then I'll stick around then" he replied, still not sure on the idea.

"Gambit, Rogue, Peter and possibly Forge might be coming back as well."

"Professor!" Julia yelled as she ran over to the pair. Her black hair was tied with a red ribbon behind her head as her brown eyes were on them. She wasn't out of breath or showed any sign of being tired after running from the school doors to the pond on the other side.

"Yes Julia?"

"Can I get a ride to school? I can't find Logan and I over slept." She explained, looking at Scott for a moment. "Or I could just miss school for the day."

"I'll ask Karsten to give you a ride to school during his next free period."

She sighed, asking "are you Scott Summer?"

No one had asked that in a while so when she did it took her by surprise.

"Yes"

Xavier noticed his confusion, "Scott, this is Julia Manning. At the moment she has all the knowledge her parents did."

"It's like their mind's are in my head so I can help my siblings control their powers without having any powers." She explained herself, sounding more mature then she looked, "and right now they're telling me that you're Scott Summers."

"Really? What else are they saying?"

"My mom is like "hes a cool guy, you'd like him, but his blast will tick your brother off." then my dad is like "at least he finally learned to control his powers. I'd be unimpressed if he never learned how to." They both agree that you being here will be the most helpful and that you can fight for the school better then anyone else" she said, the two voices were still in her head as she spoke.

Scott's expression softened and she smiled brightly.

"Professor, how about Julia misses school today. I'd like to talk to her for the time" he suggested.

"Alright, I'll go call the school then." He said letting Scott and Julia be alone. Glancing back, he saw that the two were already talking, which didn't surprise him much. He had a few phone call to make anyways.

* * *

"Ancient Greek refers to the second stage in the history of the Greek language, comprising two ancient periods of Greek history." The teacher at the front of the class room said, continuing on even if the students weren't paying attention. 

Chris had his elbow on his desk and his cheek in his hand as his eyes were focused on the new student. She sat in the second row from the board and was nearly right in front of the teacher so no one would notice that he wasn't paying attention cause of her.

"The blond chick in back started passing the note." Chris' friend whispered before handing him the note.

He eyed the note for a moment before going back to his "distraction."

"She just wants to slept with me, shes still the school slut." He said quietly to his friend.

"So? Condoms were made for a reason." His other friend said, leaning on his desk to join them.

"I don't want to use a condom if I do and I don't want to be just another guy she slept with."

Rachel glanced back over her shoulder to meet eye to eye with Chris.

He was dead silent as he tried to figure out what was going on during class.

"What was the time period for the Classical, Chris?" the teacher asked and sooner then a second, his friends were at their desks.

"The 5th and 4th centuries BC?" He answered, questioning if he was right or not.

"Looks like you actually read ahead of the notes last night." The teacher commented, seeing him nod he continued his talk about Greek.

Rachel mentally shook her head, trying to pay attention in class.

Chris sighed and opened the note.

_Chris-_

_I'm only in one of your classes so thats why my friend gave you this note. _

_Please meet me between the gym and the main building during 11th grade lunch tomorrow._

_With love_

_-Mystery Gal_

His friends raised eye brows, interested as he folded the note back up and placed it in his jacket pocket.

The day continued and the students of the Xavier institute were human for the day, like any other day.


End file.
